What's In a Name
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Emma and August bring home the newest member of the family.


**Title:** What's In a Name?  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters:** Emma, August/Pinocchio, & Henry; Emma/August  
**Summary:** Emma and August bring home the newest member of the family.  
**Warnings:** Fluffiness.  
**Disclaimer:** I own/regret nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** I don't usually write drabble fluff, but when I do, it's adorable.

"He's so tiny," Henry says, peering over his mom's shoulder at the little guy.

August takes a seat on the coffee table before handing some milk over to Emma.

"Well, he's a baby, kid, they're supposed to be tiny," he tells Henry with a smirk.

Henry makes a face.

"He's not cuter than me, though, right?"

Emma sighs.

"Henry, your dad and I already told you when we got married, even if we have a dozen kids together-"

"You're still our favorite."

"AUGUST!"

He shrugs and then winks at his step-son when Emma looks back down to make sure the little fuzz ball was eating.

Henry smirks.

"What's his name?"

Emma and August exchange a look before Emma reaches over to squeeze Henry's hand.

"We thought you might want to name him, kid."

"I like Lancelot."

August furrows his brows and Emma shakes her head.

"That's an epic name for such a little dude, maybe something less…intimidating. You don't want him to fail in life before he starts. That name is a lot to live up to," August tells him.

"This coming from Pinocchio?"

Emma snorts.

"Stop being a smart aleck, kid," she warns.

Henry rolls his eyes and then shrugs.

"I don't know, mom…Figaro?"

"I had a cat named that when I was a kid, no," August mutters. "I miss that damn cat. I wonder what happened to it…"

"Walt?"

"As in Disney?"

August leans over and rubs the top of their new addition's head.

"See, this is how people know he's not my kid, Emma, he has zero imagination."

Henry takes offense to this.

"Hey! I have imagination. I figured out the curse, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that was years ago, I'm pretty sure the moment you started getting chest hair all of that imagination died."

This resulted in Henry and August mock wrestling on the ground and ended with Henry calling uncle.

Emma just rolls her eyes.

"I married a man with the mentality of a teenager. I can't tell which one of you is worse. Hopefully you're more mature than these two, yes, hopefully you are," she coos at the small bundle in her arms, pressing her nose against his.

"How about Frodo? He looks like a Frodo."

Emma makes a face.

"Now these names are getting ridiculous, now you're just reminding him that he's going to be tiny for the rest of his life," August says, shaking his head.

"Hey, you said I could name him," Henry says, taking the little guy from his mom. "What do you think? Do you like the name 'Frodo'?"

Big blue eyes stare back at Henry questioningly for a moment before the little guy lets out a bark and licks Henry's face, his tail wagging.

Henry smirks triumphantly.

"Frodo it is! Come on little guy, I'm going to teach you how to play fetch."

August throws himself down on the couch while Henry takes the puppy outside. He pulls Emma into his lap and runs his hands over her growing midsection.

"Poor dog is doomed."

"So doomed," Emma agrees.

"He's not naming the baby, is he?"

Emma scoffs.

"He'll name our kid over my dead body. And I swear to God, August, if that dog destroys my furniture, I'm killing you."

August kisses her temple.

"It'll be fine, besides, if Henry doesn't kill the dog, that means we have a guaranteed babysitter until he's eighteen."

"You're an evil genius."

"That's why you married me, isn't it?"

Emma smirks in his direction.

"One of them."

August leans in with a smile.

"Was love the other?"

"Love was the other."

"Good."

August leans in and kisses her, his arms moving to wrap around her body.

"Mom! Did you like those black shoes?"

Emma pushes August off of her before shooting up off the couch.

"You're a dead, dead man, August Booth."

August grimaces and waits a moment until Emma starts threatening to ground Henry before joining his growing family.


End file.
